Love and War
by CalypsoColada
Summary: All’s fair in love and war, and Roxas will find the true meaning of it all when he encounters the family he never knew he had, well after of course he finds out he’s a werewolf… AkuRoku RikuSora and others later…


Summery: All's fair in love and war, and Roxas will find the true meaning of it all when he encounters the family he never knew he had, well after of course he finds out he's a werewolf… AkuRoku RikuSora and others later…

I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts… I would sell my sole for it TT

this chapter is only the prelude, sotell me if I should continue or not...

-start-

Heavy foot steps thudded down a dark empty alleyway as a hooded figure ran from an unseen danger. The figure seemed to glide across the asphalt pavement in the night clutching something to his chest in a tight embrace careful not to drop whatever it was that seemed so precious to him. His breaths came in short gasps, unwilling to slow down as his legs continued to dash through the seemingly empty city. His old sneakers would every once and a while splash through a puddle that he carelessly flung himself through. The cold water splattered his hole ridden jeans making them appear speckled in the diminutive amount of light that trickled through the street lamps. And even the chill of the night apparently didn't affect him as the adrenaline coursed through his body keeping his strides long and fast. This man had a destination to get too, and it didn't look like such trivial things would get in his way.

Finally the man came to a sudden stop, his sneakers made small squeaks of protest against the gray pavement as his attention was captured by a building that he know stood in front of. Sure it looked cozy enough, but the aura it gave off was nothing in the description of cozy. The gloom that seemed to radiate off and out of said building gave the hooded male shivers straight down his spine, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The orphanage stood before him, gazing down at the man with a false look of happiness that most couldn't see through. The mans eye's darted away from the orphanage, body tensing as if he was ready to dart away at any given reason not to be there. He shook his head, letting out a soft growl or either encourage himself or to try to just get himself to stay. Getting his once rapid breathing under control he took uncertain steps towards the orphanage still tightly holding onto the bundle in his arms.

His foots steps stopped in front of the little stairs leading up to the entrance of the building as he gently, with a guilt ridden face look down into his arms. Slowly he switched the position of his bundle to his right arm freeing his other. He pulled back the hood of his jacket so as to get one last look at what ever his was carrying. Fiery red hair spilled from his hood and glinted stunningly in the little light that came through on the streets. His brilliantly colored emerald eyes were alight with anxiety as he pulled back some of the cloth that covered the object in his arms. With the removal of the cloth underneath revealed a young child, no more than two years old. The look of regret flashed across the mans features as two bright baby blue eyes tiredly blinked open slowly focusing on the man holding him past his messy blond bangs.

"You really do look just like them kiddo…" the man told the child with a sad smile placed upon his lips as the child tilted its head trying to understand fully. The man looked back up at the orphanage again, before setting the small child down on the steps giving him that sad smile once more. He quickly wrapped the cloth tighter around the kid, as the child still was in a sleepy daze rubbing his eyes with small delicate hands.

"Hey kiddo, as soon as I leave… can you go and ring that door bell up there?" the man questioned the blue eye child pointing to the doorbell at the top of the stairs. He waited for a response to make sure the kid had heard him, the child in turn nodded its head in understanding letting out a tired yawn. The man nodded as well and took a couple steps back from the kid, but halted as soon as the child let out a small whimper.

"were es mommy 'n daddy?" he asked in a tiny voice with worried eyes pleading the man not to go.

The man's voice caught in his throat as he opened his mouth trying to answer. "…I … they… had to leave for a while, ok?" the red head walked back up to the blond child and knelt before him putting a comforting hand on the little one's shoulder. The child on contacted began to tear up, already missing his parents and began to sniffle. The red haired man could feel himself panic at the sight of the small one's tears.

"sssshh little one, don't cry… I'm sorry… can you promise me something?" the man pulled the blond into a comforting embrace rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

The little boy hiccupped and looked up into the elders green eyes questionably, "y…yes?"

The man grinned down at the kid, "ok, that's a good kiddo, promise me…" the red head rubbed his chin thoughtfully in a joking motion, " that we will meet in the future ok?"

"ok! But… I don't know 'ur name… but miwnes woxas!"

The man gave a small chuckle, "Roxas? Well, my name is Axel, got it memorized?" Axel lent down and placed a small kiss upon Roxas's forehead before standing again. Roxas only smiled up at his new 'friend', as Axel gave him one last sad look before turning around and sprinting off into the night from wince he came. The only thing now left with Roxas was the cloth wrapped around his small body and the soft thuds down the street were Axel ran away too. But it was strange, Roxas thought he had seen a big red dog in place of Axel when he had run off into the darkness. But that wasn't possible… was it?

-end of perlude-

so tell me, should I continue this? yes? no? maybe so? if I do, the chapters will much longer than this... much longer... and the rest of the story will pick up in Roxas's POV.

R&R everyone!


End file.
